La mort d'un héro, un monde de chaos
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: Si Harry Potter était mort lors de sa visite à Godric's Hollow ? Si Nagini n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée ? Bien sûr, il resterait des résistants mais seraient ils assez forts ? Une fin dramatique, entre romances, tromperies, magie noire et meurtres . [Lunéville] [Dramione] [Girry] [Romione] ... -ABANDONNEE-
1. Chapter 1

Lunéville

(Cette scène se situe dans le tome 7, quand Luna Lovegood se fait capturer par les mangemorts .)

Le train de Poudlard, serpentait toujours fidèle à lui-même les montagnes rocheuse de grande-Bretagne pour ramener les élève de l'école de magie à la gare .

La seule chose différente cette année était que les enfants rentraient chez eux pour noël pour une seule raison : la peur . Cette année l'école était dirigée par des mangemorts assoiffés de sang . Quand l'école était dirigée par Dumbledore, une heure de colle suffisait à punir un élève ayant fait une grosse erreur . Maintenant, c'était les _doloris_ qui pouvaient tout régler .

Il y avait cependant quelque tête brûlées qui persistaient à se battre . Il en avait en fait trois .

Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley . Trois grands amis de Harry Potter . Trois membres de l'armée de Dumbledore . Trois personnes qui risquaient leurs vie chaques secondes en continuant de provoquer leurs nouveaux professeurs .

Oh bien sûr ça leurs avait coûté cher et ça se voyait surtout sur le jeune Londubat . Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, une grosse perte de poids se voyait sur son visage, une cicatrice parcourait de son menton à son cou et un récent œil au beurre noir abîmait son visage .

Il se trouvait d'ailleurs actuellement en compagnie de ses rebelles d'amies au fond du Poudlard Express en train de comploter, pour leur retour de vacances, il voulait doubler à la vitesse supérieure pour gâcher la vie des mangemorts .

Neville écoutait Luna et Ginny faire leurs plans . Il était lunatique ces derniers temps . Et c'est peu de le dire ! Chaque jours quand il se levait il trouvait la force de se battre en pensant à Harry, Ron et Hermione, chaque secondes il trouvait la force de provoquer en pensant à ses parents, détruits par Bellatrix . Mais l'envie de survivre il ne la retrouvait qu 'en Luna . Il aimait vraiment tout chez elle .

Ses yeux bleus globuleux dont tout le monde se moquaient étaient pour le gryffondor la plus belle chose au monde . Son sourire en toute circonstance aurait le don de rassurer une personne à l'agonie et cette singularité, cette envie de croire aux choses qui n'existent pas …

Neville s'était promis que si il le fallait, il croirait au Ronflacs Cornus pour sa bien-aimée .

Le jeune Londubat fut tiré de ses pensés par un boucans qui se rapprochait de leurs cabine … Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure . Qui les mangemorts venaient ils encore chercher ?

En effet, deux mangemorts entrèrent dans le wagon . Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête, stressées .

« Luna Lovegood ? » prononça le plus grand des trois hommes cagoulés . Néville sentit alors une masse tomber en lui . L'anéantir . Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça . Il se leva .

« Vous ne la prendrez pas. » Fit le jeune gryffondor .

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il alla s'écraser au fond du wagon, projeté par un mangemort . « Prenez-la ! C'est la blonde à coté de Weasley ! » ordonna le plus grand aux autres tandis qu'il tenait Londubat par le cou contre un mur .

La serdaigle se débattit à la prise des horribles hommes mais ils étaient trop forts pour elle . Neville n'arrivait plus à parler car son agresseur lui coupait la respiration . Il parvint juste à hurler lorsque le mangemort le lâcha . « Luna !, puis il dans un dernier souffle avant de s'évanouir, il susurra, Je t'aime »


	2. Chapter 2

La mort d'un héro, un monde chaos, chapitre 2

_La serdaigle se débattit à la prise des horribles hommes mais ils étaient trop forts pour elle . Neville n'arrivait plus à parler car son agresseur lui coupait la respiration . Il parvint juste à hurler lorsque le mangemort le lâcha . « Luna !, puis il dans un dernier souffle avant de s'évanouir, il susurra, Je t'aime »…_

… Ginny se précipita aux cotés du corps de Neville, inanimé . Elle tenta de le réveiller plusieurs fois mais le jeune Londubat restait endormi profondément . Il fallait faire quelque chose .

Tout cela ne pouvait pas durer . Tout cela devait finir, il fallait que Harry sauve la situation .

Harry … Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pensait de Potter . D'une part, il lui manquait énormément, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et elle aurait tout fait pour le revoir . D'autre part, elle se sentait abandonnée, trahie et rejetée par celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde .

Elle pensa à Luna qui avait été capturée par les mangemorts . Sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'a toujours soutenue . Comment allait-elle faire sans elle ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte Neville de ce maudit train .

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, elle demanda à Seamus Finnigan et à un poufsouffle qui traînait par là de l'aider à transporter son ami .

Comme elle s'y attendait, ce n'était pas sa famille qui l'attendit sur le quai mais une véritable escorte de l'ordre du phœnix . Il y avait Lupin et Kingsley accompagné d'une personne que Ginny ne connaissait pas . Elle se dirigea vers eux au pas de course suivit de Seamus et le Poufsouffle qui soutenaient Neville par les bras .

Lupin toussota en voyant le jeune Londubat évanouit .

« Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il

-Les mange… Ils… »

La jeune Weasley n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'elle s'éffondra en sanglots dans les bras de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . Il se contenta de tapoter le dos de la jeune fille, fébrile .

« Ça va passer, c'est rien … Ne laisse pas la guerre avoir le dessus sur tes émotions ... » susurra le mari de Nymphadora Tonks avant de transplaner avec la rouquine, suivit de Kingsley qui transplana avec Neville encore endormi .

/°o°\

Le manoir Weasley était loin d'être plein . Ils pourraient encore accueillir plusieurs familles . C'était là l'avantage d'avoir une grande tante richissime …

Fred se traînait sur le canapé du salon tandis que Georges lançait des sortilèges à de précieux vases que son hôte l'avait déjà un millier de fois interdit de toucher . Vivement que cette maudite guerre cesse !

Ils attendaient actuellement leur petite sœur Ginny de retour de Poudlard . Depuis plusieurs mois, la quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley était venue s'installer ici pour se cacher des mangemorts qui voulaient leurs mort .

Bien sûr Percy était resté au ministère, difficile de fuir une fois que l'on y est mais Charlie, les jumeaux et leurs parents avaient quitté leurs activités . Ginny avait insisté pour retourner à l'école .

Et Ron . Personne ne savait où il se trouvait actuellement . Peut-être avec Harry . Peut-être pas …

Bill avait commencé sa nouvelle vie auprès de sa splendide épouse .

Quelque fois le manoir servait camps pour des membres de l'ordre du phœnix tels que Kingsley ou Lupin et Tonks bien que cette dernière soit en congé pour sa grossesse .

Autrement dit, la vie là-bas était lassante .

Mrs Weasley entra dans la salle, rouge de colère .

« Georges et Fred ! Vous pouvez au moins venir m'aider à faire la vaisselle !

-Chuis fatigué, ronchonna Georges .

-Moi chuis crevé » continua son jumeau .

Un son dans le jardin les alarma . Ginny venait d'arriver . Ils se précipitèrent dehors et découvrirent avec horreur l'état de leur petite sœur et de son ami .

Mrs Weasley se précipita aux cotés du jeune Londubat puis demanda :

« Vous lui avez dit pour sa grand-mère ?

-Non, lorsqu'ils sont descendu du train il était déjà dans cet état … Pauvre garçon … Apparemment Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était … Vous auriez vu l'état de certain premières années … déplora Lupin

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a sa grand-mère ? questionna la rouquine en séchant se larmes .

-Elle a affronté une horde de mangemort à elle seule .. Elle est actuellement à Ste Mangouste donc nous hébergeons Néville à moins qu'il n'ai besoin de soins lui aussi …

-Allons l'installer dans une chambre … Je ne pense pas que nous devrions l'ammener à Ste Mangouste, ce serait trop dangereux . Ginny, vas dans la cuisine, tu dois tout nous expliquer . »

/°o°\

Seamus se promenait dans le château depuis près d'une demi-heure . Peu prudent de se promener depuis le début de l'année, très peu prudent de se promener seul et et extrêmement imprudent si on est un gryffondor .

Le jeune Finnigan n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui pour noël car ses parents se cachaient, sa mère étant une née moldu . Il aurait voulu retrouver sa maison, pour ces jours de fêtes, il aurait voulu être avec ses cousins … Mais ça lui était impossible … De plus une partie de sa famille avait été récemment éradiquée …

De rage, il donna un coup de pieds au mur . Mince … C'était une des parois qui séparait le couloir du bureau du surveillant général : Mr. Carrow .

La portes à quelque mètres du jeune gryffondor s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur si redouté sortit . Seamus eut le réflexe de partir en courant . Il fallait qu'il rejoigne la salle commune sans que son son enseignant ne le voit .

Il aurait pu se rendre invisible . Neville et Ginny avaient tenté de lui apprendre après la première fois qu'il s'est pris un _doloris_ au début de l'année . Mais la souris sur laquelle il s'était entraîné avec littéralement explosée … Ils avaient donc rapidement abandonné …

Il aurait pu s'arrêter pour prendre le sortilège . Il aurait pu endurer la douleur lancinante comme à chaque fois . Se retenir de hurler et finalement crier à la mort de venir le chercher ….

Depuis la rentrée, Seamus s'était endurci au plus grand désarroi de ses amis . Après la disparition de son ami Dean, qu'il considérait comme un frère, il s'était laissé aller . Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient besoin d'aide pour mettre la pagaille dans le collège . Le jeune Finnigan s'était révélé être très fort à ce petit jeu .

Il était surtout connu pour son insolence . Plus il endurait les douleurs : la perte de son meilleur ami, de sa famille, plus il se lâchait dans les provocations .

Le soucis était que depuis quelque jours, il ne savait pas quand il fallait s'arrêter … Jusque là les Carrow n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que les _doloris_ sur Seamus contrairement à Neville, Ginny, Michael ou Zacharias …

Seamus avait notamment remarqué que les mangemorts étaient plus violents avec les garçons qu'avec les filles . Michael était de nombreuse fois revenu avec des cicatrices sur le dos ou le torse alors que Ginny n'avait que des bleus sur ses bras .

Seamus ne voulait pas faire partie de ceux qui revenaient tailladés et pourtant il savait qu'il en ferait bientôt partie …

Il se retourna et jeta en dernier espoir, un sortilège qui fonctionna à merveille et fit exploser le sol sous Carrow .

Le gryffondor sprinta jusque la salle sur demande qui s'ouvrit en un rien de temps . Il rentra et soupira de soulagement .

Il savait que sa prochaine rencontre avec Carrow ne serait pas pacifique .

/°o°\

Fin du deuxième chapitre …. Le prochain sera plus long … j'essaie d'écrire deux fic' en même temps donc vous imaginez la galère . Bref, je serais pas contre une petite review . MERCI !


	3. Chapter 3

La mort d'un héros, un monde chaos chapitre 3

«J'ai contacté le Xenophilius Lovegood pour le mettre au courant de ce que nous savons sur l'enlèvement de sa fille . J'ai aussi envoyé un hibou à Mrs. Londubat … Ginny, tu ne pourrais pas nous parler de comment se déroule votre apprentissage à poudlard ? » demanda Kingsley .

Ils étaient tous installés dans la salle à manger . Mrs et Mr Weasley, Lupin, Ginny, Charli et les jumeaux discutaient autour de la table .

« A vrai dire, apprendre est devenu très difficile là-bas … répondit la jeune rouquine .

-Comment ça ? Et les professeurs ? McGonnagal ? questionna Mrs Weasley .

-Avec Neville et Luna, nous avons remarqué qu'au début de l'année il tentaient tout pour nous défendre mais peu à peu, les professeurs qui nous défendaient s'affaiblissaient . McGonnagal a disparu depuis qu'elle a tenté d'écourter la punition lorsque nous avons tenté de voler l'épée …

-Ils vous protège de quoi ? ET POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ TENTE DE VOLER CETTE FICHUE EPEE ?! s'encoléra Charli

-Oui, je sais, vous nous l'aviez interdit mais rien ne vaut d'essayer ….

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vous font ? » demanda de nouveau Charli .

Ginny hésita . Elle aurait voulu éviter parler de ça devant sa mère qui s'inquiéterait énormément mais apparemment, il fallait passer par là pour changer les choses .

« En fait, généralement, il suffit d'un _doloris_ pour calmer les élèves tenaces mais …

-Pardon ?! Un _doloris_ …. Mais c'est ignoble ! Je vais leurs faire la peau à ses ordures ! S'énerva Fred en se levant mais il fut retenu par son frère aîné qui le fit se rasseoir .

-Mais ? insista Kingsley

-Mais pour les cas spéciaux comme nous, ils emploie des sortilèges plus … noirs ….

-Noirs ? » fit de nouveaux Fred .

Ginny décida que c'était le moment et souleva sa manche . Son bras recouvert de bleus choqua les adultes .

« Comment ils font ça ? demanda Mrs Weasley dans tous ces états .

-Oh … Je suis pas spécialiste mais il me semble qu'il leur suffit d'un coup de baguette magique et on a l'impression qu'une massue vient s'écraser contre son bras … Mais je suis plutôt chanceuse . Moi je n'ai pas droit au couteaux …

-Les couteaux ?! s'étonna la mère au bord de l'évanouissement .

-Oui, Neville et moi on connaît les limites, on sait où s'arrêter mais depuis quelque semaines à peine, les Carrow ont commencé à être plus sévères …. Surtout pour des cas comme Zacharias . Hier, le pauvre s'est retrouvé un couteau planté dans la main … Il l'ouvre trop, on le dit souvent . Il a toujours réponse à tout et son arrogance ne plaît pas aux Carrow . Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète vraiment .

-Oui ? fit Mr Weasley en tenant la main de sa femme pour la calmer .

-Lors de l'une de nos nombreuse escapades avec Luna, on a entendu une discussion … Ils parlaient, ils disaient qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient de nous lorsqu'il sera mort, que le plan aura fonctionné . On ne sait pas de qui ils parlaient mais, j'ai tout de suite pensé à … Harry . »

°o°o°o°

« Bouges tes fesses ! Tu vas pas rester enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?! »

Seamus qui dormait paisiblement dans la salle sur demande, allongé sur un des nombreux hamacs fut réveillé par Lavande Brown .

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as dérangé pour me forcer à sortir pour me faire arracher la tête en public ! Tu as très bien vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Smith quand il a insulté Carrow l'autre jour . Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai retiré le couteau car l'infirmière en était interdit ! S'exclama le jeune Finnigan

-Je m'en fiche . Plus tu sortiras tard, plus tu risques … Et en plus, en ce moment ils ont le sourire . J'ai l'impression qu'ils mijotent quelque chose … Tu as bien vu ! Le jour où Harry seraient mort, ils nous ont prévenu que les professeurs seraient renvoyés et que des personne « plus spécialisées dans notre cas » viendraient nous enseigner « la vraie magie » … Et si ils avaient enfin réussi à avoir Harry ? Il faut que tu sorte d'ici avant .

-Arrête, dis pas ça, marmonna le gryffondor en se redressant, Harry est intouchable … Même l'ordre ne sait pas où il est . Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par les plans foireux de ces écervelés de mangemorts .

-Oui mais qui est à la tête de ces « écervelés de mangemorts » ? Tom Jedusor ! Neville nous a pourtant très clairement expliqué que c'est un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard n'ai jamais accueilli !

-Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Tu retourne pas chez toi ? demanda Seamus en tentant de changer de sujet .

-Neville et Luna sont retourné auprès de l'ordre pour donner des informations et moi je suis restée pour calmer les têtes brûlées comme toi et prévenir si il y a un soucis . Donc tu as intérêt à sortir … Sinon tu n'aurais pas vu Ernie ? Ou Susan et Michael ? Et Zacharias ? Pfff … Va encore falloir que je fasse le tour du château …

-Vas pas chercher loin … Ernie doit être à la bibliothèque, Susan en train de rouler des mécaniques avec son serdaigle, Michael se défoule sur un mannequin dans une salle de classe vide et si Zacharias n'est pas en heure de retenue ni en train de provoquer Carrow, alors il embête un 2ème année ou il est mort .

-SEAMUS ! s'exclama Lavande, ON DIT PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSE !

-Moi ça me ferait du bien qu'il ferme sa grande bouche une bonne fois pour toutes .

-Seamus fermes-là sinon je te promets que cette fois i ce ne sera pas à cause des Carrow que tu vas avoir mal .

-Allez ça va, viens dans mes bras … Je vais te consoler de Ronni d'amour ... »

Cette fois-ci, Seamus n'eut pas besoin de se répéter car il tomba de son hamac par un coup de baguette de Lavande .

°o°o°o°

(24 décembre)

Hermione attendait, assise par terre depuis plus d'une heure . La vieille femme qui avait emmené Harry en haut n'était toujours pas redescendue . Hermione voulait monter à l'étage mais elle avait peur . Peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir . Et si Harry était mort ? Si tout espoir était perdu ?

Bien sûr que tout espoir était perdu … Et cela depuis toujours . Depuis que voldemort avait montré l'ampleur de son pouvoir, tout était perdu .

Elle décida enfin de prendre les escaliers . Arrivée devant une porte, elle inspira plusieurs fois pour se préparer à ce qu'elle allait voir . Elle ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit la décomposa totalement .

Elle le savait, cette guerre était perdue d'avance dorénavant …

Harry gisait au sol et avait déjà perdu une bonne partie de son sang . Nagini releva la tête vers la jeune Granger . Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille crut, le serpent dont la tête était recouverte du sang du héros, se faufila hors de la pièce, ignorant la gryffondor .

Hermione se précipita aux cotés de son meilleur ami et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle lui promit de finir cette guerre. Le jeune homme qui était toujours conscient réussi à s'exprimer .

« Her..Hermione, s'il te plaît … Ne pl... pleure pas … T..tout le monde meurt un jour … Promets-mo.. moi de continuer cette guerre et de la gagner … Ne laisse pas tomber Ron, vous aurez besoin d'être deux pour chercher ces maudits horcruxes … Va prévenir l'ordre du phœnix de ma mort avant que les mangemorts ne le l'annonce et en profitent pour affaiblir les gens . Fais de moi un martyr . Et prends soin de toi .

-Non Harry ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ainsi ! Tu es … le survivant ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Sanglota Hermione .

-Si, tout le monde a le droit de mourir . Même ce qui sont sensés empêcher les autres de mourir … Ces 7 dernières années ont été les meilleures de ma vie . Dis à Ginny que je l'aime, dis à Ron que je serait toujours là à veiller son notre roi … Je t'aime Hermi... »

Harry venait rendre son dernier souffle . Il est mort comme il a vécu, avec honneur et amour …

Hermione hurla . Hurla de tristesse . Hurla de colère . Hurla de détresse .

Puis leva la tête . Il fallait retrouver les Weasley . Où étaient ils ?

Hermione réfléchit durant plusieurs minutes . Qui saurait où se situent les Weasley ? Lupin ? Sûrement mais il doit aussi se cacher . Même chose pour Kingsley et les Lovegood . Les professeurs de Poudlard sûrement mais hors de question de retourner dans un lieu dirigé par des mangemorts .

Qui et qu'est ce qui pourrait la sauver ? Elle contourna le cadavre de don meilleur ami et regarda à travers la fenêtre et prit peur en voyant une horde d'hommes masqués qui assiégeaient la maison . Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'en aille le plus rapidement possible . Elle pensa à quelque chose . Harry avait hérité par Sirius de Kreatur et si, Harry lui avait inconsciemment légué ? Ça marcherait ? Il fallait essayer .

« Kreatur ! »

Elle attendit quelque seconde, désespérée mais l'elfe de maison finit par arriver .

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a la sang de bourbes ?! Oh mais le maître est mort … maugréa la créature .

-Oui et j'aimerais savoir à qui tu appartiens …

-Pas à vous, rétorqua-t-il

-On va voir cela, Kreatur, je t'ordonne de te mettre à genoux ! »

L'elfe de maison avait l'air de tenter de résister mais finalement, il se mit à genoux en jurant des mots plus vulgaires les uns que les autres .

« Bien, Kreatur, maintenant tu m'emmène hors de cette maison . Assez loin pour que les mangemorts ne me voient pas mais assez près pour voir ce qu'ils vont faire . »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, l'elfe transplana hors du domicile . Ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée d'une forêt . Une explosion retentit et là où quelques secondes plus tôt il y avait une maison, un trou béant était apparu .

« Merci, maintenant, je veux que tu m'amène aux Weasley . »


	4. Chapter 4

La mort d'un héros, un mort de chaos

Ginny se leva de son lit . Il y avait du bruit dans la maison depuis plusieurs minutes, les adultes semblaient discuter en bas, dans le salon . C'était la nuit de noël, le réveillon et il était 3 heures du matin . Ça devait être quelque chose d'important . Ginny se rhabilla convenablement et descendit les escaliers . Elle entra dans le salon sans taper et tout ceux qui la virent se turent . Certain cachaient quelque chose contre leur dos .

Il y avait les jumeaux, Charli, les parents Weasley, Lupin et sa femme, Kingsley . Puis il y avait ceux qu'on ne voyait que très peu comme Dedalus Diggle, sensé protéger la famille Dursley ou Sturgis Podmore et Fleur, Bill et …. Ron au fond de la salle .

Que faisaient toutes ces personnes ici ? C'était vraiment très grave apparemment car ils avaient les épaules basses et les yeux sombres .

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la rouquine

-Ce n'est pas sûr Ginny … murmura George en s'avançant .

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sûr ? Pourquoi vous avez tous cette tête d'enterrement ? ET QUE FAIT RONALD ICI ?

-Calme-toi Ginny, prévint Mr. Weasley .

-Non, elle a raison, fit Fred, En fait, Ron a lâchement abandonné Hermione et Harry en plein milieu de leur périple …

-TU AS QUOI ?! s'énerva la jeune Weasley en se tournant vers son frère .

-Je l'ai ai laissé tomber … Mais je t'assure qu'ils s'en sortaient mieux tous seuls !

-Apparemment non, répliqua Kingsley en se tournant vers le roux .

-Mais dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'énerva la gryffondor .

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher, Ginny, proposa Mrs Weasley .

-NON ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Si c'est si grave que ça je le saurait bien à un moment ! »

Sturgis tendit un journal à Ginny . Sur la couverture, figurait la photo de Harry Potter et le titre, le titre arracha le cœur à la jeune gryffondor qui tomba à genoux .

« Harry Potter est MORT ! »

Ce n'était pas possible . Ce n'était pas vrai . Le survivant ne pouvait pas mourir . Il ne pouvait pas laisser un monde dévasté derrière lui . Harry était l'espoir . Harry était le DERNIER espoir . Si il est mort, qui survivra ?

Ginny leva la tête vers ceux qui l'entouraient . Personne ne pleurait . Tous se l'interdisait . Les temps étaient grave et des morts, il y en aurait encore surtout maintenant que Harry était … mort .

« A quel heure est sorti ce journal ? questionna Ginny, refoulant ses larmes .

-A 8 heures, répondit Lupin .

-Et à quelle heure Harry est … Ça c'est passé ?

-A 7 heures …

-Ils ont pas perdu de temps, commenta tristement Tonks .

-Et tu peux nous dire ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Kingsley en se tournant vers Ron .

-Non . Hermione et moi avons promis à Harry de rien dire et si ça se trouve, c'est une fausse information des mangemorts et il est encore en vie et en bonne santée …

-C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux rouges comme si tu avais pleuré pendant des heures ? répliqua Fred, d'un air désagréable .

-Fred, tu te la ferme ! S'exclama Ron en explosant en larmes .

-C'est vrai, Ron ! Tu les as abandonnés parce que tu en avais marre que Hermione soit plus proche de Harry que de toi et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas essayé de les retrouver !

-Si j'ai essayé, figures-toi mais si je n'avais pas été attaqué par une bande de mangemorts, je serais peut-être avec eux en ce moment !

-Tu es un traître, Ron . Tu es peureux et je ne vois pas ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ! _Weasley notre roi_ … » rajouta Georges

Le temps semblait figé . Ron tourna la tête et remarqua que personne dans la salle ne venait l'aider . Ils semblaient même tous approuver ce que disait les jumeaux . Même sa mère ! Il y avait juste Lupin au fond de la salle, l'air triste et sombre .

« Et moi je suis le coupable, c'est ça ? Je suis l'unique responsable de la mort de mon meilleur ami ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous pensez que je n'en ai rien à faire ? Que Harry n'était pour moi qu'un idiot avec qui j'ai passé 7 années de ma vies . Qu'il n'était que celui qui me défendait tout le temps ? Harry était comme un frère pour moi et je l'ai perdu … Maintenant on me reproche de ne pas avoir été là à sa mort . Pour quoi ? Pour tenir la main à Hermione qui ne voudra sûrement plus jamais me voir dorénavant ? Et bien faites comme vous voulez, moi je vais pleurer dans mon coin . Qui a pleuré ici ? Je suis le seul . C'est sûrement ma culpabilité ! »

Sur ces mots, il prit sa veste et sortit de la demeure .

Lupin tenta de poursuivre pour le retenir mais en vain car il transplana . Remus se tourna vers les occupants de la pièce .

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? Ce jeune homme vient de perdre le meilleur ami qu'il n'est jamais eu, il se sent coupable et vous l'accusez de l'avoir assassiné ! Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un meilleur ami … J'en ai perdu trois et je vous assure que c'est comme un canyon sans fin . Et je tombe encore ... »

Lupin transplana pour essayer de retrouver celui qui venait de partir .

°o°o°o°

Enfin ! Alecto Carrow s'assit sur son fauteuil dans son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres . L'élu était mort . L'école était aux mangemorts . C'était une sorte de cadeau que le seigneur des ténèbres leur avait fait . Ils pourraient ainsi faire ce qu'ils voudraient aux élèves provocateurs. Leur apprendre la magie noire . De plus, ils pourraient utiliser le château pour leurs réunion .

Dès la rentrée, ils renverraient les professeurs actuels et des mangemorts viendraient les remplacer . Tous les élèves d'au moins un parent sorcier du pays serait obligé de revenir et si il le faut, ils iraient enlever les enfants de force .

Le principe ? Tenir la population sorcière d'Angleterre calme . Si Voldemort voulait conquérir le monde, il faudrait étendre son pouvoir . Pour cela il fallait les Anglais de leurs cotés ou du moins, tenu à la laisse .

Si un habitant tentait quelque chose pour amener le peuple à se révolter, son fils, fille, neveu, nièce, frère ou sœur à Poudlard en paierait le prix fort .

Alecto se délectait de cette victoire . Elle se promit que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle ferait regretter à tous les élèves qui lui en avait fait baver .

Elle pensa notamment à Terry Boot qui le jour-même s'était levé lors du repas à l'annonce de la mort de Potter .

Il avait hurlé :« Voldemort est tombé bien bas, il vient de nous annoncer, que depuis 6 mois de traques il a enfin réussi à avoir un môme de 17 ans ! »

Plus que quelque semaines et ce genre de soucis seraient réglés . ENTIEREMENT REGLE .

°o°o°o°

« Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda Zacharias en rattrapant Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan et Terry Boot , ce dernier ayant un œil au beurre noir tout frais .

Ils discutaient dans un coin de la salle sur demande .

« Pourquoi tu étais pas au repas ? questionna Ernie .

-J'avais pas faim, répondit le jeune Smith en haussant les épaules

-Eux ils s'en fichent . Quand ils demandent que tout le monde y soit, tout le monde y va, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça … Ils étaient furieux, tu sais ? Il vaut mieux que tu ne te balade pas seul dans les couloirs future-ment …

-Je sais . Bon vous allez me répondre ou il faut que j'achète le journal ?, fit Zacharias, désagréable comme toujours .

-Oui c'est vrai, Harry est mort ... »

°o°o°o°

Les Weasley tournaient en rond . Ils attendaient la visite de quelqu'un . De quelqu'un qui pourrait leur confirmer leur plus grands doutes …

Ils attendaient Hermione . Lupin n'était toujours pas revenu avec Ron et les jumeaux ne décoléraient pas contre leurs petits frère . Charli et Bill tentaient en vain de les calmer et Ginny était assise entre Fleur et Tonks qui tentaient de la consoler . Mrs Weasley comme à son habitude dans de telles situations était allée cachée son inquiétude et sa tristesse en faisant du thé .

« Je suis désolé Charli, mais ton frère est un traître ! S'exclama Georges .

-C'est aussi ton frère … répondit l'aîné .

-Non, plus maintenant, affirma celui à qui il manquait une oreille .

-On le renie officiellement ! Ajouta Fred .

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est humain d'avoir des doutes . Il a fait une erreur qu'il regrette … Vous ne pensez pas qu'il en a déjà assez sur la conscience ? fit Bill en se tapant le front devant la discussion qui semblait si puéril à coté de l'événement qui était la mort du héros .

-C'est la guerre, et aucune erreur n'est permise ! Assura Fred .

-Fermez-là ! »

Le cri de la cadette des Weasley résonna dans toute la salle . Elle était en larmes et en colère .

« Harry est mort et vous, vous vous disputez sur le rôle de Ronald dans cette tragique nouvelle ! Vous auriez pu faire des plans pour sauver l'humanité, vous auriez pu pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, vous auriez pu essayer de tirer des informations de Ron sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, vous auriez pu tenter de retrouver Hermione ou de réunir l'armée de Dumbledore mais non . Vous vous disputez … »

Ginny arrêta son discours et se retourna car elle avait entendu comme un « Ploc » .

Hermione venait de transplaner dans le salon . La jeune Granger s'effondra sur le tapis . Inconsciente .

Mrs Weasley alertée par le bruit arriva et réveilla la jeune Granger qui explosa aussi en sanglots . Elle devait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses horribles . Son état le prouvait …

Des brûlures lui recouvraient le bras droit et une griffure traversait son visage .

« Miss Granger et Kreattur ont tenté d'aller au terrier mais les mangemorts étaient en train de le faire brûler pour fêter la mort de Mr. Potter . Miss Granger et Kreattur se sont fait repérer et attaquer . Kreattur a du transplaner à plusieurs endroits avant de trouver la famille Weasley . Kreattur est désolé . »

Mrs Weasley remarqua Kreattur et lui accorda le droit de s'en aller . Hermione respirait avec difficulté . Ginny était à présent à ses cotés et lui tenait la main .

« Il est mort … Harry … Ne vit plus ... »

La gryffondor venait de nouveau de s'effondrer . Elle fut transporté dans la chambre de Ginny par Bill .

Désormais, tout le monde tournait en rond sans dire mot … Mais c'était sans compter sur Remus Lupin qui revint quelque minutes plus tard essoufflé et blessé à la jambe .

« Dehors les mangemorts font la fête … à leur manières . Il pleut des doloris, des sortilèges de flammes et des explosions … Il faudra aller chercher Ron demain … s'expliqua-t-il après avoir fermé la porte en vitesse .

-Mais dans quel état seront les enfants à la fin de l'année ?! s'apitoya Mrs. Weasley en pensant à Hermione et Neville .

-C'est déjà bien si on les retrouve en vie ... »

°o°o°o°

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour tout le monde dans le pays . Le désespoir puait à plein nez et les derniers résistants commençaient à baisser les bras . Même Fred et Georges avaient refusé de participer à Potter Veille . Mrs Weasley faisait la tête à Bill qui ne l'a pas prévenu lorsqu'il a recueilli Ron qui n'était toujours pas revenu …

Mrs Weasley préparait le petit-déjeuné pour les nombreuses personnes qui n'avaient pas pu s'en aller la veille .

Hermione dormait toujours mais Neville, à présent rétabli traînaillait dans les couloir .

Il était triste pour Luna mais il sentait que quelque chose de pire s'était déroulé cette nuit . Personne ne lui avait rien dit mais ils avaient tous une tête d'enterrement . Pourtant tout le monde était toujours là et en vie … Il ne manquait que Harry, Hermione et Ron mais pour Neville, ils étaient sûrement en plein milieu de leur périple . Unis dans la guerre . Après tout n'était-ce pas le trio d'or ?

Plus le jeune Londubat réfléchissait à ça plus il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de ce coté là . Et c'était très mauvais signe …

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée où Ginny, le visage rougi pour avoir pleuré toute la nuit, était assise à table aux coté de Tonks qui n'avait pas pu s'en aller à cause des mangemorts dehors et du fait qu'une femme enceinte ne peut pas transplaner .

Il y avait aussi Lupin aux coté de son épouse . Charlie discutait avec Bill, l'air grave à l'autre bout de la table . Les jumeaux faisaient par contre quelque chose de très étrange … Ils chantaient Weasley notre roi et ce qui semblait d'ailleurs agacer au plus haut point Mr. Weasley . Fleur faisait le ménage . Il paraît de toute façon qu'elle était très maniaque ….

Neville ne voulut pas demander à Ginny ce qu'il se passait de par son état et se dirigea vers Mr. Weasley .

« Harry est mort » fut sa seule réponse au regard interrogatif du jeune homme .

Neville baissa la tête et laissa une larme couler avant de l'essuyer rapidement et de relever la tête . Un regard était né sur le visage du gryffondor . Un regard qu'il s'était forgé par temps de guerre . Un regard qui lorsque l'ancien Neville revenait, disparaissait . Un regard rempli de haine .

« Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde baisse les bras ? Tous ceux qui sont morts sont donc morts en vain ? Pensez à James et Lily Potter, aux Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, mes parents, Edgar Bones, à Sirius Black, à Dumbledore ! A Harry … Ce sont des personnages très puissants qui ont donné leur vie pour cette fichue guerre ! Et si ça ne mène nul part à quoi ces sacrifices ont servi ? Pourquoi donc baissez-vous les bras ainsi ? Lupin, qu'est ce que vous me répondriez si je vous disait que vos deux meilleurs amis sont morts pour rien ? Moi je préfère mourir pour ces héros, en faisant la guerre plutôt qu'en me soumettant à ces mangemorts sans cœur ... »

Neville venait de déverser toute sa haine et les adultes le regardaient les yeux ronds . Mais le jeune Londubat venait de se libérer de quelque chose qu'il avait accumulé durant son premier trimestre à Poudlard . Il avait eu l'impression de ne pas être aidé à l'extérieur de l'école . Que personne ne bougeait le petit doigt pour les aider .

Neville baissa la tête et bredouilla : « Pardon … Je m'excuse » mais ce n'était pas la peine car Lupin, Tonks et Ginny souriaient à présent de toutes leurs dents . Mr. Weasley était derrière le garçon et lui chuchotta à l'oreille : « Tu ne dois pas t'excuser car tu as raison … C'est nous qui avons tort … C'est grâce aux personnes comme toi que nous sommes encore en vie . »


	5. Chapter 5

La mort d'un héros, un monde de chaos

Severus Rogue tournait en rond dans son bureau . Il était préparé à tout mais pas à ça . Cela faisait 5 jours que l'élu était mort et le directeur de Poudlard ne s'était pas arrêté de se demander quoi faire depuis … Il aurait pu continuer à faire semblant . Continuer à être un agent double . Mais pour qui ? Il ne restait désormais plus quelques personnes qui connaissaient l'existence des horcruxes . D'après l'ancien maîtres des potions, Weasley et Granger ne seraient pas prêts à révéler cette information au aurors . Il fallait que Rogue trouve un moyen de mettre au courant Kingsley de cette situation …

Cependant tout n'était pas si simple . Rogue ne pouvait pas donner au camp ennemi information de la si haute importance sans que Voldemort ne soit au courant . Ce serait trop flagrant . Comment inspirer la confiance à ceux qu'il a « faussement » trahis ?

L'ex directeur de maison serpentard prit une décision . LA décision . Cette décision qu'aucun homme ne voudrait avoir à prendre .

« Il est temps de te rendre visite, Lily, chuchota le sorcier, laissant une larmes couler sur sa joue, _Especto Patronum_ ! »

Une biche argentée apparu devant l'homme au teint livide . Il transmit à l'animal toutes les informations dont les ennemis de Voldemort avaient besoin . Et pour prouver que ce n'était pas un piège, il exerça un sortilège qu'il avait créé lui-même et qui permettait aux patronus de transporter des objets plus ou moins lourds . Il accrocha une fiole remplie de souvenirs à la biche et jeta un sortilège qui rétréci et allégit a pensine qui ne mesurait à présent pas plus de 15 centimètres et qu'il accrocha à la queue de l'animal avec une cordelette . Une fois son patronus parti, le directeur s'assit sur son siège et admira une dernière fois la vue de son bureaux . Il regrettait tant de chose … Il regrettait d'avoir dit cette fichue prédiction au maître des ténèbres . Il regrettait d'avoir ainsi insulté Lily en 5ème année, cause de leur éloignement . Il regrettait d'avoir failli à sa mission qui était protéger Harry, il regrettait d'avoir tué Dumbledore . Il y était obligé mais il avait tué un des seuls amis qu'il n'ai jamais eu .

En pensant à ces regrets, Severus se pointa la baguette au niveau de la tempe et prononça le sortilège interdit, celui qui est sévèrement puni . _Avada Kedavra_ .

Le corps du professeur s'effondra au sol, inerte . Tous comme l'était Lily à Godric's Hollow . Tous comme l'était Cédric Diggory dans le labyrinthe, tout comme l'était Dumbledore l'année précédente, Severus Rogue faisait à présent parti de ces martyrs de la guerre, ceux desquels il était difficile de parler . Ceux qu'on aurait aimé garder en vie ...

/°o°\

Le seigneur des ténèbres jubilait de bonheur sur son trône . Il avait réussi à tuer Harry . Harry Potter était mort et la guerre, la vraie guerre pouvait commencer . Tom Jedusor se promit que plus rien ne se mettrait sur son chemin .

Ses plan à présent se clarifiaient . Il fallait se débarrasser des rebelles . Les tuer ou les soumettre … Peu importe la manière avec laquelle éliminer ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec les choix de Voldemort . Il fallait que ces gens disparaissent . Mais le soucis premier des forces du mal pour le moment serait de conquérir le reste de l'Europe .

La Russie ne serait pas compliquée à avoir, l'école de Dumstrang y étant implantée ainsi que tous ses élèves qui n'attendent que d'être choisis pour devenir mangemorts mais pour l'instant, les pays qui inquiétaient le Lord noir étaient plutôt l'Italie, l'Allemagne et la France . Très puissants pays en terme de magie ...

Voldemort semblait vraiment penser que les résistances anglaises étaient à terre . Il avait juste oubliés quelques facteurs tels que « Neville », « Ginny », « Hermione » ou encore « Ronald » . Mais pourquoi s'en soucier puisque de toute façon Tom Elvis Jedusor était désormais invincible ?

Les pensées du seigneur des ténèbres furent interrompue par Bellatrix Lestrange qui pénétra dans la salle . Elle avait toujours le même regard empli de folie qui en ferait frissonner plus d'un . Étrangement, Voldemort avait toujours trouvé ce regard très effrayant . Même pour lui, monstrueux mage noir, les yeux de la fameuse Lestrange le mettait mal à l'aise . La folie instable était la chose la plus dangereuse et compliquée à gérer … Ce qui faisait d'elle une très bonne mangemorte !

« Maître, fit la femme en s'agenouillant au sol .

-Lève-toi, Bellatrix . Que veux-tu ?

-Je doute que l'information que je vais délivrer ne vous plaise …

-Dis .

-Maître, il s'est avéré que Rogue soit …. mort .

-Un meurtre ? Questionna calmement Voldemort .

-Pas exactement … Plutôt un suicide …

-UN SUICIDE ! S'exclama le lord en se levant de son trône, furieux .

-Oui, maître, mais ce n'est pas tout … en examinant les derniers sorts jetés de sa baguette et ses affaires personnelles, nous en avons conclu que Rogue était un agent triple … Quelques minutes avant sa mort, il a envoyé un message par patronus à Kingsley .

-Bien, Bellatrix peux tu disposer . Et trouve quelqu'un pour devenir directeur de Poudlard . En attendant, je te confie la lourde tâche de diriger l'école de magie . »

Bellatrix sortit de la salle et attendit d'être à l'autre bout du château pour donner un coup de pied dans un vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux .

« Moi, directrice de cette école de morveux remplie de sang-mêlés ! Si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un, je vais devenir folle ! »

Elle se retourna, entendit un bruit et entra dans une salle . Un homme blond dans la quarantaine était écroulé de rire sur un fauteuil de type moyenâgeux .

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Malfoy ?

-Toi ! Tu es vraiment hilarante quand tu te mets à parler comme ça ! « _Moi, directrice de cette école de morveux remplie de sang-mêlés ! __Si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un, je vais devenir folle_ » fit-il en une mauvaise imitation de sa belle-sœur, Mais tu es déjà folle, Bella !

-Me parle pas comme ça le blondinet, sinon, je te découpe en morceau et je les offre à ton épouse, répondit hargneusement la sorcière .

-Tu ne ferais pas ça à Cissy ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas peur d'une femmelette comme toi .

-Tu me traite, moi, de femmelette ! Mais alors, qu'est-tu mon pauvre Lucius ? Je suis bien plus forte que la plupart des mangemorts hommes … Et toi, tu n'as même pas essayé de ressusciter le seigneur des ténèbres . C'est ainsi que pendant que je passais 15 ans à Azkaban, toi tu étais bien tranquille à l'abri de toute menace, dans ton somptueux palais avec ton imbécile de fils et ta soumise de femme ! S'encoléra Bellatrix en s'avançant baguette en main .

-Tu n'as aucun droit d'insulter ta sœur et ton neveu ainsi ! Tu es une Black et tu renie ta famille ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-J'insulte ma famille en connaissance de causes et je t'assure que le coté de la famille Black n'est plus réellement ma famille . J'avais deux cousins, dont Sirius, je l'avoue avait des compétences mais était trop idiot pour choisir le bon coté … Il y avait Regulus, mais il était tellement débile … Il s'est paumé on ne sait trop où et il est jamais revenu … Andromeda, ma chère sœur qui est tombée amoureuse d'un sang de bourbes ! Je serais allée le tuer moi-même si j'avais pu . Et de cette union est né Nymphadora … Qui s'est marié à un LOUP-GAROU ! Un loup-garou ! Puis il y a Narcissa, bonne à rien comme toujours … Que veux-tu Lucius ? Le reste ? Il sont morts . Alors, coté famille Black je te promets que je la renierais tant que je pourrais . »

Lucius ne portait plus vraiment attention au discours de Bellatrix et avait les yeux rivés sur le bras de celle-ci .

Bellatrix, dans sa fureur s'était planté les ongle de sa main droite dans son bras gauche . Mais extrêmement profondément de manière à ce que d'énormes gouttes de sang coulaient de la blessure . Puis, montrant du doigt le sang qui coulait, Bellatrix continua :

« Tu vois, ça Lucius ? C'est mon sang pur . Celui qui montre qui je suis et ce que je vaux . Je suis sûr que le tien n'est pas le même . Pas du tout le même . Tout est dans l'odeur . Tout . Chaque personne que j'ai tué, chaque victoire, chaque défaite . Lucius, mon sang est pur plus que la plupart de tous les sangs-purs . Le seul problème est que certains comme ma chère sœur ne respectent pas ce privilège .

-Bellatrix, ton sang n'a pas d'odeur, tenta de résonner Lucius

-Sens-le » répliqua Bellatrix en tendant le bras .

A contre cœur, Lucius tendit la tête et renifla son sang . Au départ, il ne sentit rien d'autre que l'odeur du sang mais en inspirant un peu plus fort, il sentit autre chose . C'était flagrant .

Quelque chose de magnifique mais dangereux. Quelque chose qui plus est beau, plus est venimeux .

Le sang de Bellatrix Lestrange avait l'odeur d'une rose .

/°o°\

Remus Lupin traînait dans le château des Weasley . Il était revenu pour une réunion des aurors pour éclaircir la situation .

Le couloir dans lequel il s'était enfoncé était sombre, assez sombre pour cacher le visage attristé de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . Cette guerre ne faisait que trop durer . D'habitude, le loup-garou cachait ce désespoir profond . Il avait réussi à créer une sorte de façade . Mais là, la guerre commençait à trop ressemblait à celle qu'il avait vécu, lui-même adolescent . Et cette guerre avait été bien plus dévastatrice . Lupin y avait perdu toute sa famille, ses amis . La plupart de ses connaissances avaient dépéri durant la première guerre contre Voldemort . L'espoir s'était peu à peu évanoui jusqu'à ce soir d'Halloween, où Harry Potter avait vaincu le mage noir .

Ce soir là, tout le pays avait fait la fête . Tout le monde en exception de Lupin . Qui aurait voulu faire la fête dans ses circonstances ? Les autres sorciers voyaient le renouveau, la mort du seigneur des ténèbres . Remus voyaient la mort de deux amis, des meilleurs amis qu'il n'ai jamais eu . Les jours suivant furent les pires . Sirius accusé du meurtre de Peter, James et Lily .

Lupin a pris du temps pour se remettre de ces pertes et quand il eu réussi, Sirius Black s'échappe d'Azkaban . Lupin regagne un ami pendant deux ans, les maraudeurs renaissent tant qu'ils peuvent . Puis Sirius meurt . Le coup fatale .

On ne se remet jamais d'une guerre . Jamais . On arrivait de plus dans une période horrible où l'espoir joue à cache-cache . Si comme Remus le pensait, il n'y aurait plus de petites étincelles telles que Harry ou Dumbledore, des jours sombres étaient à venir .

L'ancien maraudeur fut tiré de ses pensées par une disputes qui se déroulait dans le salon . Il se rendit dans la salle où il fut étonné de voir Kingsley, Bill et Fred en pleine discorde à propos d'une biche argentée au milieu de la salle .

« Non, tu as bien lu le mot, Fred, si c'est Rogue qui nous l'envoie, c'est un piège, commenta Bill

-Alors, pourquoi nous aurait-il donné autant d'informations ? répliqua son frère .

-Tiens, voilà Remus, cous connaissiez Rogue en tant qu'ancien camarade de classe et collègue de travail, que diriez vous de ça ? » demanda Kingsley en s'adressant à Lupin .

Cependant, Lupin avait bloqué sur autre chose . Quelque chose qu'il le ramenait à des souvenirs autre la biche .

« Lily, chuchota l'ancien professeur .

-Pardon ? Demanda Kingsley, étonné .

-C'est bien Rogue qui l'a envoyé, affirma le loup-garou, Et ce n'est pas un piège . Quand Severus était enfant, il était très proche de Lily Evans . Il en était amoureux mais il n'a jamais été apprécié par James, jaloux . Lily a finalement choisi James . La mort de Lily a vraiment du marquer Severus car son patronus a pris la forme du patronus de Lily …

-Vous suggérez donc que l'on devrait aller dans ses souvenirs ? demanda Kingsley en tendant une fiole .

-Je peux venir ? » demanda Lupin en souriant .

/°o°\

Ernie McMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley se promenaient dans le château . La vie à Poudlard devenait de plus en plus dure . Les deux amis de Poufsouffle discutaient d'une manière de s'échapper de cet enfer . Ils savaient pourtant très bien tous deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir d'ici avant la fin de cette année . Ils redoutaient surtout ce qu'il allait se passer suite à la mort de l'élu . Les professeurs vont sûrement être remplacés par des mangemorts et les insolences que pratiquaient certains résistants deviendraient plus dangereuses voir mortelles .

Les têtes brûlées telles que Terry Boot avaient intérêt à se calmer si ils souhaitaient survivre … Ernie et Justin restaient à peu près calmes depuis le début de l'année bien que Justin ait eu quelques heures de colles . Ernie quand à lui restait intelligent . Il provoquait intelligemment . Jamais trop . Toujours calmement de manière à ne pas énerver trop les Carrow . Juste à la limite .

« Vois le bon coté des choses, peut-être qu'il vont réussir à boucler la grande gueule à Zacharias, commenta Ernie .

-C'est des mangemorts, pas des dieux » répondit Justin .

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le professeur Chourave, qui l'air paniqué, expliqua la situation aux deux serdaigles :

« Rogue est mort, il était un agent triple et travaillait pour Dumbledore . Il s'est suicidé pour permettre aux aurors à avoir d'autres informations . Il va être remplacé par quelqu'un de bien pire . RESTEZ VIGILANTS ! C'est vraiment important, nous, les professeurs ne serons plus là pour vous défendre . Restez en vie . Et rendez-vous à la grande-salle dans dix minutes . »

Le professeur repartit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, laissant derrière lui les deux élèves sceptiques et paniqués .

« On fait quoi ? s'enquit Ernie .

-On va à la grande salle »

/°o°\

Bellatrix entra dans le château de Poudlard, fière et droite comme toujours . Elle filerait la chair de poule à n'importe quelle personne . Un air déterminé était né sur son visage . On lui avait conseillé de faire ses preuves ce soir . De prouver aux élèves que l'on ne doit pas la provoquer et encore moins se rebeller . Bellatrix avait déjà tout prévu .

Elle entra dans la grande salle . Les élèves de chaque tables se retournèrent pour observer la nouvelle directrice . Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à l'estrade au fond de la pièce . Les élèves a regardaient d'un air méprisant .

Seamus Finnigan, à la table Gryffondor avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil frissonna en reconnaissant la nouvelle arrivée .

« Bellatrix Lestrange .

-Pardon ? Demanda Parvati

-C'est Bellatrix Lestrange . Elle a longtemps été la main droite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom . Une des plus redoutée . Elle peut tuer des gens de sang froid plusieurs fois par jours . Il paraît qu'elle a même tué son propre cousin . »

La mangemorte toussa et pris la parole :

« Je tiens juste à vous faire savoir que cette décoration ne me pas du tout . »

Les paroles de la psychopathes furent expliquées quand un vent noir s'échappa de sa baguette magique . Toute la salle devint sombre et quand la lumière réapparut, une immense marque des ténèbres remplaçait le plafond étoilé .

Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans la salle . Un sourire sournois naquit sur le visage de Lestrange . Elle commença un discours .

« Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, je suis votre nouvelle directrice . J'ai envie que les choses soient claires . Tous les élèves d'au moins un parent sorcier seront à cet établissement à la rentrée . Je souhaiterais que rien ne m'empêche d'affiner votre éducation donc les professeurs actuels devront faire serment inviolable . Que les professeurs qui ne souhaitent pas faire ce serment sortent . Ils seront emmenés aux cachot.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'exclama McGonnagal en se levant de sa chaise .

-Oh que si, j'ai le droit . Rasseyez vous si vous souhaitez faire ce serment sinon sortez, répliqua Bellatrix en se tournant vers les professeurs .

-Ce n'est pas admissible ! s'écria Slughorn .

-Alors sortez ! » S'impatienta la nouvelle directrice .

La totalité des enseignants sortirent de la pièce excepté McGonnagal qui resta de marbre .

« Bien, proesseur McGonnagal, on fera ce serment après … On en étais-je ? Ah oui, il est interdit de se rebeller, de communiquer avec des personnes extérieurs . Si je vois un seul hibou qui entre ou sort de ce château, je le neutralise sur le champs . Toute forme d'insolence sera punie par un sentence physique si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … Je compte sur pour rendre ma tâche de remplacer mr. Rogue qui, selon moi à fait un travail assez médiocre, facile . »

Quand Bellatrix eut fini son discours, Parvati Patil qui pleurait à présent leva sa baguette vers le ciel, et puis suivie des quelques centaines d'élèves, ils effacèrent la marque des ténèbres du plafond . Comme il l'avaient fait pour Dumbledore, ils rendaient hommage à Severus Rogue . Cependant, Bellatrix ne voyait pas cela du même œil . Pas du tout . Elle descendit de son estrade et se dirigea vers la table Gryffondor . D'une poignet de main, elle attrapa Parvati par les cheveux . Elle la traîna presque et rejoignit l'estrade de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse voir .

McGonnagal se leva pour aider son élève mais fut pétrifiée par un sortilège de Carrow . Bellatrix fit apparaître un fil avec sa baguette pour attacher les mains de la Gryffondor qui se débattait .

Toute la salle avait arrêté de respirer . Qu'allait faire Bellatrix ? Pourquoi, le regard de la femme s'était soudain empli de folie ?

«Pourquoi as-tu levé ta baguette? demanda Bellatrix à la jeune femme en la jetant au sol et pointant sa baguette sur elle .

-Parce que le professeur Rogue était un des homme les plus honorables que la terre n'ai jamais porté, répondit Parvati en tremblant .

-Mauvaise réponse, _Doloris_ !, hurla la femme tandis que la jeune fille se tordait de douleurs devant la salle remplie d'élèves tous plus effrayé les uns les autres quand au sort de la jeune Patil, Et est-ce que tu as peur ?

-Non, fit Parvati en grimaçant .

-Encore mauvaise réponse ! S'exclama Bellatrix en relançant le sortilège _Doloris, _Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons en commençant par le fait que je suis une gryffondor …

-Mais encore ?

-Je n'ai pas peur des salopes comme vous . »

Ce fut la phrase de trop . Bellatrix perdit toute réserve et jeta sur la jeune fille toute une série de sortilèges doloris tous plus puissants les uns que les autres . Puis dans sa fureur, elle attrapa Parvati par les cheveux et montra sa sœur jumelle du doigt . Padma était en train de se débattre avec Michael Corner qui la retenait de rejoindre sa sœur .

«Aurais-tu une dernière chose à dire à ta sœur ? demanda méchamment Bellatrix à son otage .

-Je n'ai toujours pas peur, persévéra la gryffondor, Je suis honoré . Vous et votre bande d'enfoirés ne tuez que ceux qui peuvent vous faire du tort, ceux dont vous avez peur . JE SUIS HONORE QUE VOUS AYEZ PEUR DE MOI, ESPECE DE SALE CONNE ! »

Tout semblait figé, le corps inanimé de Parvati gisant au sol, le sang coulant de la plaie au ventre causée par le couteau de bellatrix , Lavande Brown qui se précipite auprès de sa meilleure amie . Padma qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, mais le pire, le pire de tout, c'est Bellatrix, son sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres .

Seamus n'y tenait plus, et se rapprochant de la scène, il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Bellatrix …

_à suivre_ ...


End file.
